What Am I Thinking
by Senara38
Summary: "Le cœur aigri et l'âme déchirée, Raven savait qu'à partir de cette nuit, rien ne serait plus pareil.   Charles Xavier ferait sous peu parti de son passé. Erik Lehnsher en représentait l'avenir." - OS sur le dernier X-Men : First Class...


_Oyez, Oyez braves lecteurs (et surtout lectrices) !_

_Ceci est mon premier (et sans doute mon seul) OS ayant pour thème l'univers des X-Men. L'univers des films, j'entends, car je n'ai jamais feuilleté un seul comic Marvel à ce sujet._

_Cependant, j'aime beaucoup les films donc, et en allant voir le dernier de la série (X-Men : First Class) racontant la jeunesse de Charles Xavier et de Erik Leshner Magneto (entre autres), une scène en particulier a retenue toute mon attention et m'a fourni une idée d'OS..._

_Attention ! Cet OS contient des spoilers de dialogues. Si vous ne souhaitez pas savoir, désolé, mais passez votre chemin... Bon, en même temps, il ne s'agit pas d'un passage crucial du film, en prendre connaissance de vous gâchera pas le plaisir ^^_

_L'univers des X-Men et ses personnages appartiennent à Marvel DC Comics. L'univers cinématographique appartient à la Twentieth Century Fox. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le thème et ses personnages, sans but lucratif :)_

_Pour ceux qui n'y connaîtraient pas grand chose en X-Men, petit lexique en bas de page ;)  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était en train de se noyer.

Son frère adoptif, Charles, avait plongé sans réfléchir de la frégate de la CIA pour se porter à son secours. Il se tenait là, à plusieurs mètres sous la surface de la mer, les bras tendus devant lui. Il avait eu la fantaisie de vouloir retenir dans sa fuite un sous-marin, grâce à son pouvoir d'attraction magnétique. Charles l'avait dissuadé mentalement, le convainquant de renoncer à sa vengeance pour le moment. C'est ce qu'il lui avait raconté lorsqu'ils étaient remontés à la surface.

Raven l'observait quotidiennement depuis, en silence, curieuse et intriguée. Se fondre dans la masse, passer inaperçue, écouter et apprendre. Tels avaient été ses atouts au cours des années, la base de sa survie depuis son plus jeune âge. Et elle avait observé Erik Leshner avec une grande acuité.

Avant qu'il ne les rejoigne son frère adoptif et elle dans leur lutte contre ce qu'elle se plaisait à appeler avec cynisme les « vilains », son seul point de vue était alors celui de Charles : tout humain, mutant ou non, a une part de bonté en lui, et au nom de la compassion, la vie était précieuse. Mais Erik était habité par la haine et un intense désir de vengeance. Ces deux sentiments suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau, le suivaient comme une ombre, et Raven les sentaient. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se surprenait à laisser son esprit divaguer en plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu métallique des siens, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée.

Oui, Erik Leshner était bien différent du pacifique Charles. Oh bien sûr, c'était un homme charismatique et déterminé, comme Charles. Sa volonté de faire de leur condition de Mutants un atout était commune à celle du télépathe. Ça, et un grand respect mutuel.

En fait, quand Raven les observait discuter, jouer aux échecs, deviser de choses et d'autres, planifier l'avenir, rechercher les autres Mutants grâce à cette formidable invention qu'était le Cerebro, qui permettait de relier son frère à tous leurs semblables de part le monde, et alors que les deux hommes partaient à leur rencontre pour les rallier à leur cause, Raven voyait leur amitié grandir et n'en ressentait nulle jalousie. Elle était heureuse pour Charles. Et puis de la sorte, Erik demeurait près d'eux et sans oser se l'avouer, elle appréciait sa proximité. Même si les seules paroles qu'ils échangeaient se limitaient à la courtoisie élémentaire : bonjour, bonsoir, passe moi le sel s'il te plait.

Mais il était là.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« Si tu consacres la moitié de ton attention à avoir l'air normal, tu n'es qu'à cinquante pour cent à ce que tu fais. C'est un petit détail qui pourrait te sauver la vie… Tu voudrais que la société t'accepte, mais tu ne t'acceptes pas toi-même. »_

Surprise par ses paroles autant que sa présence dans la salle de musculation du Manoir, Raven ne vit qu'au dernier instant l'altère qui retombait lourdement en direction de sa tête. D'instinct, elle se laissa aller et repris sa forme reptilienne initiale, alors que ses bras se tendirent et retinrent la masse de fonte. Ses yeux désormais dorés, pleins de trouble, demeuraient fixés sur les prunelles glaciales d'Erik qui, dans un mince sourire satisfait, lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce.

Reprenant ses esprits, Raven reposa non sans difficulté l'altère au sol et pris une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le banc d'entraînement.

Les mots d'Erik tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit. C'était sans doute la phrase la plus longue qu'il ne lui ait jamais adressé ces dernières semaines. Passé l'étonnement, Raven réfléchit plus intensément à ses paroles. Il avait voulu qu'elle assume ce qu'elle était. Qu'elle s'accepte.

Mais comment accepter le fait que l'on soit visuellement un monstre ? Sa peau d'un bleu scintillant, recouverte d'écailles ? Ses yeux d'un jaune perçant tirant sur l'orange ? Ses cheveux roux qui contrastaient férocement avec la couleur de sa peau ? Comment accepter une telle image ? Pour lui comme pour Charles, ce n'étaient que des mots ! Leur mutation ne les obligeait pas à se cacher. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir l'air normal pour l'être. Si Raven voulait être normale et se mêler au commun des mortels, elle devait se dissimuler. Adopter une autre apparence, humaine et ordinaire. Ses boucles blondes, ses joues portant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, son corps élancé… Ce personnage, la blonde et 'normale' Raven, c'était devenu un élément à part entière de sa personnalité, son physique sous son aspect humain plutôt que reptilien.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle…

Plus troublée que jamais par l'intervention d'Erik, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau sur l'homme. Malgré ses sens aiguisés, Raven ne l'avait pas entendu pénétrer dans la pièce. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il alors qu'elle s'efforçait de monter et de descendre la masse de fonte à la force de ses bras ? Qu'en avait-il pensé ? Pourquoi ces mots… La société ne l'acceptait pas car elle était différente.

Lui, l'accepterait-il malgré son apparence qu'elle jugeait repoussante ?

Tourmentée par ses interrogations, Raven décida d'abréger son exercice. Se levant, elle se saisit d'une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et enfila son gilet en coton gris avant de quitter la salle. Alors qu'elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet, dans un immense miroir sur le mur. Elle se contempla silencieusement pendant quelques instants, puis repris sa forme humaine. La Blonde Raven était définitivement plus acceptable. Résignée, elle sortit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« Et bien… En voilà une surprise. »_

Erik avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et son geste s'était suspendu quelques instants, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits pour s'adresser à elle. Dans son lit, enroulée dans le drap se tenait Raven, visiblement nue comme au jour de sa naissance, un exquis sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

_« Pas trop désagréable ? »_ répondit la jeune femme sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur. Alanguie sur le matelas, le drap recouvrant sa pudeur, la jeune femme souriait, un bras posé le long se son corps. Elle vit Erik baisser les yeux alors qu'il se ressaisissait avant de se diriger vers le bureau au fond de la pièce, sans un regard pour elle.

_« … Sors d'ici Raven. Je vais me coucher. Dans quelques années peut-être. »_ Répondit-il d'un ton ferme. La jeune femme sentit une intense déception lui serrer la poitrine. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et décida de prendre les siens à la lettre. Se concentrant, elle adopta une apparence plus âgée de son visage actuel. Plus mûre, mais toujours aussi charmante. Il avait dit « dans quelques années ». Cela voulait-il dire qu'il la considérait comme trop jeune pour lui ? Ce n'était et ne serait jamais un souci. Pas pour une métamorphe comme elle, capable d'adopter n'importe quelle apparence…

_« Et maintenant ? »_ demanda-t-elle en souriant toujours, forte de son physique plus mature.

Erik délaissa ce qu'il faisait pour poser les yeux sur elle. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait.

_« Je préfère la vraie Raven. »_ déclara-t-il posément. La jeune femme, désireuse de ne pas être rejetée repris sa forme habituelle, plus jeune que celle que venait de concevoir pour lui.

Erik ne semblait cependant pas satisfait et sa mine se fit plus dure.

_« J'ai dit la vraie Raven. »_

Troublée, la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle obtempéra en comprenant ce qu'il désirait et repris sa forme reptilienne, sa peau bleutée et écailleuse recouvrant en un instant l'épiderme rose et satinée de son aspect humain. Ses yeux – désormais dorés – toujours posé sur Erik, elle attendit un commentaire de sa part alors que son regard bleu se faisait plus intense.

_« La perfection… »_ Murmura-t-il, visiblement satisfait, ses yeux bleus animés d'une lueur de… fascination ?

Raven sentit ses joues s'empourprer, ce qui devait à cet instant donner une ravissante couleur violacée à son visage, avant de perdre sa superbe et de baisser les yeux, gênée.

_« Tu… tu me passes mon peignoir s'il te plait ? »_ balbutia la jeune femme, honteuse tout à coup.

_« Tu n'as pas à te cacher. »_ affirma Erik, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le lit, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial brillants, plongés dans ses iris fauves.

_« As-tu déjà contemplé un tigre, en te disant qu'il fallait l'habiller ? »_ poursuivit-il à voix basse.

_« Non… non, mais… »_ Bafouilla Raven, troublée au possible par leur intense proximité.

_« Tu es une créature exquise, Raven. »_ continua Erik, en posant une main sur sa joue. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne déclancha en elle une vague de frissons.

_« Toute ta vie, le monde a tenté de te soumettre. Il est temps de briser tes chaînes. »_ Conclut-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit se pencher sur elle. Alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, Raven sentit son cœur exploser. Elle ferma les yeux et sa main se posa d'instinct sur celle de l'homme, qui caressait toujours sa joue. Elle intensifia le baiser et il resserra son étreinte sur elle, avant d'y mettre fin et de reprendre légèrement son souffle. Rouvrant les yeux, il déposa un baiser bien plus tendre et sage sur son front, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, glissant ses jambes sous le drap. Écartant les bras, Erik incita la jeune femme à se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit, le cœur battant la chamade, l'esprit embrumé. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle alors qu'elle avait posé la tête sur son torse, bercée par le doux métronome des battements de son cœur.

Ils restèrent longtemps éveillés, sans bouger ni parler, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Raven savourant l'étreinte protectrice de l'homme, avant que le sommeil ne prenne possession d'elle.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, elle s'échappa de ses bras tandis qu'un profond sommeil l'agitait d'un quelconque mauvais rêve.

Elle su, lorsqu'elle trouva comme elle s'y attendait son frère adoptif dans la cuisine que leurs routes, intimement liées depuis leur plus jeune âge, se séparaient ce soir. Très prochainement, elles se quitteraient, définitivement. Raven savait que Charles ne voulait que son bien. Mais il ne pouvait plus la comprendre. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants désormais. Le cœur aigri et l'âme déchirée, Raven savait qu'à partir de cette nuit, rien ne serait plus pareil.

Charles Xavier ferait sous peu parti de son passé. Erik Leshner en représentait l'avenir.

Son avenir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et fouala ! Review or not review, j'vous oblige à rien ^^_

**Lexique** :

**Raven Darkholme** : Appelée plus tard Mystique. Mutante à l'apparence reptilienne bleue, aux cheveux roux. Future Partisane et bras droit la plus zélée de Magneto. Ennemie des X-Men. D'après le film, elle est abordée dans sa jeunesse comme quelqu'un d'insouciant, de rieur, mais en proie à la colère envers la société et un dégoût d'elle-même et de sa mutation (son physique l'oblige à se cacher sous une apparence différente). Son pouvoir est d'être capable adopter l'apparence de n'importe quelle personne (vêtements et voix compris) par mimétisme. Le film nous la présente comme ayant rencontré le jeune Charles Xavier alors qu'enfant, elle volait dans sa cuisine pour manger. On ignore comment, mais il semblerait que la jeune femme ait été adopté ou du moins recueillie par la mère et le beau-père de Charles Xavier, qui la désigne lui-même comme sa jeune sœur.

**Erik Leshner** : Dit aussi Magneto. Juif et ancien déporté des camps, il redoute que les Mutants ne soient un jour traqués et exterminés comme l'on été le peuple de ses parents durant sa jeunesse. Froid, intelligent et manipulateur, c'est dans ce film un homme plein de haine mais surtout de souffrance et de sensibilité, qui traque les anciens Nazis réfugiés dans le monde, afin de les tuer. Son but ultime est de tuer Sebastian Chaw, puissant mutant à l'origine de la mort de sa mère au camp d'Auschwitz, et qui l'a torturé pour le forcer à maitriser son don d'attraction magnétique (il peut plier à sa volonté n'importe quel métal). Meilleur ami de Charles Xavier, leur divergence d'opinion quant aux actions à mener pour le 'peuple' Mutant va les séparer, et en faire des ennemis.

**Charles Xavier** : jeune professeur en biologie génétique richissime, futur "grand chef" des X-Men, les Mutants du côté du "bien". Il a pour objectif de rassembler les Mutants afin de leur apprendre à contrôler et accepter leurs pouvoirs et leur différence, et milite (secrètement ou non) pour une acceptation et une intégration des Mutants au sein de la population humaine 'normale', au contraire de Erik Leshner 'Magneto', qui veut exterminer la menace "humaine" pour garantir aux Mutants la suprématie sur l'espèce humaine, car les Mutants sont le chaînon suivant dans l'échelle de l'Evolution, et les humains ordinaires ne doivent plus dominer. Il s'opposera farouchement aux idéaux de son ami, avant qu'un tragique accident ne le rende paraplégique, ne l'empêchant cependant pas de poursuivre sa lutte pacifique.


End file.
